Ariel Andromalius (The Unsung Heroes)
Ariel Andromalius or nicknamed "Ari", '''is one of female characters of future fan fiction, ''"The Unsung Heroes". She is one of the twin daughters and youngest child of Nikolai and Faevyre Andromalius, and the older sister of Mira Andromalius and younger sister of Nero Andromalius. She is currently living in the countryside of the kingdom's capital with her family. Usually, she goes on little adventure with her twin sister, bringing flowers and plants for her mother to use in her cooking. Appearance: Ariel is a cute young girl with short silvery-blue hair inherited from her grandmother, Malrina, and green eyes which she inherited from her mother, Fayelith. She has a slightly pointed ears which are common for the inhabitants of Dragonkin. Her noticeable feature is her dragon-like green-colored pupil with cute, small dragon-like horns coming out of her head. Her overall attire resembles that of a mix of stylized Shin-Kiwanian and Kouganse robe clothing. She wears a long robed loyal clothes with intricate flower-pattern designs, a detachable sleeves, hair pins, and multiple pieces of cloth tied with jingle bells. On her clothes has her clan's symbol, indicating her status as a member of the Tilkeseth Clan. Personality: Ariel Bliss Look.jpg|Behold.....The Smile Bomb! Ariel Shoulder Ride.jpg|Enjoy the ride, Kiddo! Ariel is what you call a bundle of cheerfulness and joy. She is very friendly, cheerful, and bright young girl, always showing a smile on her face, which both Nikolai and Fayelith noted that it has a soothing and warming effect to their heart. She is also curious and adventurous girl where she wanders from time to time into the forest with her twin sister to see and find new animals, plants, and flowers for various reasons. Her curious and adventurous spirit causes her to get into trouble, but she finds the trouble "fun fun" as she always get awed by seeing new things and excited for it, whereas her sister Mira is sighed tiredly at her sister's "destructive" behavior. Despite her young age and personality, she is shown to be polite and well-mannered girl as she make sure to address everyone, enemy or friend, with the honorific and titles during formal occasions. History: Ariel was born along with her twin sister Maya between Nikolai and Fayelith Andromalius in the a countryside of the kingdom's capital. To this day, they all live happily together as a family, on a house at a hill covered in snow and flowers. Plot: TBA Powers & Abilities: '''Demonic Power: '''As one of the descendants of the House of Andromalius, Ariel has exceptional demonic power even for a Devil. Nikolai noted that even without training, Ariel has the potential to become a Devil of the highest class relying solely on natural talent alone. Upon utilizing her demonic power of smelting's, she can able to forge various fists made out in the air to pulverize her opponents. * '''Smelting '(製錬, Seiren): As one of the few surviving members of the House of Andromalius, it enables Ariel to create and forged objects in the air. When activating her demonic power, she converts the invisible "energy" in the atmosphere, converting them into numerous airborne fists, allowing to move it with her demonic power in order to pulverize her opponents. '''Master Hand-to-Hand Combatant: Despite her young age, Ariel is well-trained hand-to-hand combatant which she uses along with her monstrous strength inherited from her mother's side, allowing her to overpower many enemies. Enhanced Strength and Defense: Despite her young age, Ariel boasts a lot of physical strength and defense due to her parent's heritage. She can use this strength to lift heavy objects with ease and use them as projectiles or punch through hard materials such as metal. With her defense, enemy attacks have been known to bounce right off of her, including light-based weapons that would seriously wound or kill a regular Devil. Touki (闘気): From her birth, Ariel has a natural talent to control of her base of life, granting him an considerable amount of Touki to further strengthen her power. Whenever Ariel uses her Touki, her speed, power, and defense increase considerably. In fact, Nikolai noted that her life force is more powerful due to her heritage from Nikolai and Fayelith's heritage. Immense Speed: Despite her small stature, Ariel possesses impressive speed. When combined with her Touki, her speed increased to a point where it exceeded experienced combatant’s detection of her presence. Enhanced Senses: As a descendant of Dragonkin, Ariel naturally has heightened senses, such as the time she was able to smell various demonic beasts and monster within the forest. Quotes: "Adventure Time!~" "Hm! My curious senses are tingling!" "Papa look! I just beat up bad guys with my fist of justice! But, they bend in wrong way. Why is that?" "Mama, could you read us bedtime stories, pleaseeeeeeee~" Trivia: * Ariel's appearance is based off of character from Manhwa series, Cavalier of Abyss. Category:Fanon Characters Category:Fanon Female Characters Category:Fanon Devils Category:The Unsung Heroes